Heating and cooling of factories is responsible for a significant portion of total building utility costs in addition to multimillion dollar capital equipment investments. Conventional systems are designed for a wide range of operating environments and therefore do not provide optimal solutions for a building in a specific environment. It is an object of the current disclosure to provide an efficient cooling system for a building, particularly one in which the environment is often dry and cool at night.